fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emilia (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Emilia is second chill of fallen angel Azazel and witch Samantha and sister of John. Emilia was mostly raised with her mother Samantha and thanks to that she is master to cast spells. Even hers mother where very best human to cast multible spelss at same time, Emilia can beat hers because of hers nephilim heritage, which allows him to cast multible spells in seconds. Thats why Emilia is most valuable person in ``Save the nephilim brigade`` and very formiable opponent. Emilia is born same time as John making them twins. She and John were born in middle ages, when witches was hunted for trials and burned at live. When Emilia grow she get interest hers mother magic and begin study different magic. Hers learning was easy when comparing to humans,because hers angel side gives her natural ability use angelic magic, which is stronger than normal magic. Thanks to hers speed which she can even use speaking, she can cast multible spels in second. She helped her mother to protect mankind from supernatural creatures or others beings whom where danger to humans. Later she team up with hers father and bother to save nephilims from hell and heaven and has doing that to precend day. She is determed to save all nephilims no matter the cost. Story Blogs Those who want, no more: ''' ''I am Emilia and this is my story ''| ' ''Succubus demon at the base Nephilim Saga:'' 'Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim '''| ''First mission, haunted house'' |'' Circus is town | ''Bad memories ''| ''Come to look show? ''| ''Show of lifetime ''| ''Trap is ready ''| ''Revenge is sweet ''| ''Wait, you didn`t do it ''| ''We are sorry and new allies ''| Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 '''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! (coming soon) '''Devil`s dear son Saga: 'Just ordinary nephilim or is it? '| 'Visiting planet Terra '| 'Suppose be normal hunting trip '| 'Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram '| 'Finding nephilims, with help of Jane '| 'Kain`s trap '| 'Brothers meet firts time '| 'Meeting devil, eye to eye '| 'Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear' ''| ''I am devil`s dear son, so what? '| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '''Trapped and Separated Saga: ' This is bad, very bad | Despression hits hard | ''Visiting home with friend ''| ''Talk with girls ''| ' ''Gang is whole again and what we do now.... ' ' Clash of five armies Saga: ''' ''...we will FIGTH!!! ''| Recap for seven years '| ' Heroes are unsure about themselves '| ' Heroes ways differ '| ' ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '''| ''Universe is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' Prophesy Saga: ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? | ' Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim '' '''Endgame Saga: ' ''Darkness has risen ''| Great police force has fallen | Archangel and Devil has fallen | Great Demiurge has fallen | Guardian of Multiverse has fallen | Eveything has fallen to darkness '''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Paradox, wut the fu.....'' Armageddon Saga: ''' ''Having fun with mother ''| Shopping with girls '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome to tournament of magic and science Saga: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates'' |''' ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''|''' Apperance and Personality Emilia appears as late teens young girl, with long red har and green eyes like hers mother. She normally wears short leather jacket with black leather jeans. She also have two wings which she can sproud out or retact at will. Emilia is shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring person. She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking normally, but if you make her mad, well let`s say you will hear her. This is seen when John does something recless, she goes mad and yells him what you done, but this only because she loves hers brother very deeply. She falls love with Carl, nephilim who never give up and is depressed when Carl diappears after ending events Devil`s dear son Saga. Personal statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 9, febryary 1565, earth, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''London, United Kindom '''Weight: No..i don`t wanna ask Height: 175 cm Likes: '''Shopping, '''Dislikes: '''Dishonest and lying people '''Eye Color: Green, light blue glow with blank stare in berseker state. Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Making differnt potions with her mother, dancing Values: '''Honest frienship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single. Later dating in Devil`s dear son Saga and forward with Carl Family: Father: The Joker, Mother: The Great Witch, Brother: John Status: Alive Affiliation: Nephilim brigade Previous Affiliation: 'None '''Themes: ' '''Emilia`s entrance theme/Figthing theme when using spells Emilia figth theme/When she goes sniping demons Nephilim showdown!/ Carl, John, Emilia and Marth team battle theme! Carl fused with Existence/Ligth of Hope theme!/Heroes last stand against Darkness!!! Emilias serious figth theme/Someone gonna go down! This how you fool hell and heist nephilims from there!/Team Nephilim Bridage! Team nephilim, Sonny, Augustus versus Sarcassos and Dalemens/Day when supernatural and aliens saved earth from destruction! Brother and sister, one lonewolf and badass nephilim!/Team 1 against Darkness! Emilia and John!/Unrivalled sibling team against evil forces!!! Powers and abilities Tier: 4-A Name: Emilia, whole name Emilia Katherine Willburg, Emy by John, First vice president of Save the Nephilim Organization Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: Are you sure, you want ask? Classification: Nephilim (angel human hybrid) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Time Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Shapeshifting (complete transformation), Immortality ( Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly, nephilims can regenerate from their angel side which is non physical), Light magic (Type 2), Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation (Via magic), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Non-Physical Interaction, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy (As child of angel, nephilims can read others mind and talk with each others), Nephilim Smite (Needs physical touch), Berserk Mode (when giving herself to rage, also triples nephilims power), Energy Armour Generation (around hers body), Telekinesis (Type 1), Omnilingualism (nephilims like Emilia can speak and understand all languages, what is in multiverse), Nephilim Aura (Emilia can unleash ligth blue flame like aura around her), Explosion Manipulation (By Hypernova and Ending Bullet), Acausality (Type 1, By being child of seraph), Resistance to Soul Manipulation | With Book of Allmagic spells Binding/Defense off/Powers off (With book Emilia can send off, bypass others durability or negate others powers), Cosmic Awareness (with this Emilia has tracked most of nephilims in inner multiverse), Dimensional Travel and Teleportation (With books spell Emilia has teleported others around macrocosmos), Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level, (She has same power level as hers brother and can blow galaxy content away in short time at full power.) Speed: Massively FTL+, (Emilia can fly and react same as John about trillion times faster than ligth.) Lifting Strength: Class Y, ('with telekinesis. Emilia can extend hers force field around other object, which are far away for her. In Emilia case, distance can be astronomical) 'Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, '(Can hurt seraph level angels with her fists alone) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, (Nephilim body creates invisible energy armour around the body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after getting too much damage or using too many regenerations.) Stamina: Superhuman+, '(Has destroyed dozens of demon infected galaxies in universe in day before needing rest) 'Range: Interstellar, (With her powers and abilities), Universal, (with spell from his mothers spellbook.) Standart equipment: Sniper rifler, she has made own rifler, which uses hers own made magic bullets. Rifler can shot 5 bullets before she had to reload it. Even his rifler has can have many bullets, when she amped hers rifler with hers own energy, but it has slower firing than hers bothers pistols. But it had stronger bullets. Because hers energy is bullet size it can penetrate even stronger beings like other seraph angels and demon gods. Intelligence: Genious, (Knows many spells and is capable cast spells at high speed. Hers spell casting and magic use is stronger than brother. Knows martials arts and is learned to control energy and matter from his father.) Weaknesses: ''' *Angel sword can hurt and slow him, Seraph blade can kill him if hit vital spot, Archangel sword can kill him even he got slice of that sword, if there is no outside help to heal him. *Binding spell can bind her in place certain amount time. *Dark magic is harmfull to nephilims as it is angels. *Nephilim heritage, if she is enough pissed she enter berseker state, which can`t tell friend from foe. Emilia, howewer in years learn control hers rage and this happens rarely. '''Notable attacks/Tecniques: *'Wing blade/Shield:' Emilia uses his wings as sharp weapons or shield to block attacks. *'Power up: '''Like all angels and nephilims, Emilia can use her energy to boost his capalities to various or straight to maxium level. *'Nephilim Rage: Even Emilia who has been studying and learing use hers power cant figth against her nature. When giving rage she enters berseker state where she cant tell friend from foe. Howewer this state gives her complete insensitivity to pain and also triples hers base power. *'Light Magic: '''With this Emilia can gheal others and banish even legions of demonic beings away and hurt even demon god level demons. *'Angelic Light: 'With this Emilia can create light based construct like weapons to harm even demon god level demons. *'Holy Fire: 'Emilia can use heavenly fire burn hers enemies and because it`s holy properties it is very harmfull to demons. *'Smite: 'With this Emilia can burn and kill hers enemies. This howewer needs physical touch and 3 second charge time to work. *'Unique Soul: 'Being nephilim, Emilia`s soul has fused with angel side. This gives Emilia high resistance to soul manipulation. Example Emilia`s soul can`t be removed, but it cannot be either healed by soul manipulation. Healing Emilia`s soul needs energy from angel or other nephilim. *'Hypernova: Emilia unleash hers aura explosion manner capable destroy about quarter of galaxy. *'Ending bullet: '''Emilia focuses her own energy in single bullet and fires that to enemy. Bullet has same amount energy than her hypernova attack. '''Sometimes Emilia has Book of Allmagic with her and she has learn few usefull spells from it...' *'Binding: '''With sealing spell Emilia can seal others in example at place, to building, another planet and even to another universe, preventing them escape. She has done this many time to Vepar, which angers latter very, very, very much. *'Power off: With this Emilia has negated other beings powers. This spell was used when Marth was first time teleported to Save the nephilim bridage. *'Defense off: '''With this Emilia has bypassed others beings defense to give advance hers team members. *'Cosmic Awareness: 'With this Emilia can track almost anyone in universe and has used this to track awekening nephilims around inner multiverse. *'Cosmic Travel: '''Thanks books spells Emilia can teleport anywhere in universe and to other paraller universes too. This spell has been come handy during saving nephilims around macrocosmos. '''Feats: * Shes magic skill are so remarkable that she has bind Samael and Michael two most powerfull angels same time to save John. * She has also bind Kain many times, mostly save others, sometimes to troll him. * Thanks hers mother spellbook spells, she can track any nephilim which powers is awakened in mere seconds. * Like his brother, she has too combined hers angelic energy and matter manupulation to create planets. Key: 'Normally | When she has the Book of Allmagic' Note: Stats ready, but there will be changes in future... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Nephilims like Emilia can speak angelic language enochian. *Another running gag is that when Emilia opens her mouth and chant few spells, your game was over before it even started. Like mother, like daughter. Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 4 Category:Protagonists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Leaders Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nephilim Story Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users